Fly
'Fly (or love) '''is the final story of The Emotions Trilogy, written by CensoredColors Fly "''Where am I?" For the last few moments, I seemed to forget where I was. But as I opened my eyes reality came back to me. I lay on my room, as strong music played on my huge speakers. The smell of weed and what I think is sweat invaded my room, as I struggled to get back on my feet and open the shutters, and as I did, I felt the light invading my room, almost blinding my sight. I soon turned off my music, and covered the red ribbon lines that covered my arm, and soon I remembered what had happened to me. I can't believe I dozzed off again, I had promised myself to get better. "I can never get better." I went to my bathroom and washed my face on the small sink. I washed my face and stared at my pale, ghostly reflection on the mirror. I held up both my hands and held them against my face, and I still couldn't believe how this face was my own. I picked up a towel and washed my face, before I stared at my clock and I realized I couldn't be late to work. Later that day, I was all smiles and as friendly as possible as I worked at the restaurant, carrying out people's orders. The smile I had to wear everyday seemed to hurt sometimes, after how much I forced it. Sometimes I kinda forgot why I smiled, why I kept on smiling and smiling, when all I felt inside was nothing. So I took out the orders as I did everyday, and soon went to a table where a young dark haired man was sitting by himself, he looked around my age, by the look of it. "What can I get for you?" I asked him, as I always did, with the mask I called my smile. "Your number." For a while, I thought the man was kidding me, I thought it was just a joke, one of those several jokes those kids in high school used to do to me, but it looked like it was not, and just for a faint second, my smile was no longer a mask, but it was real. So I gave him my number, and as I made my way back to my apartment that day, I could feel how quickly I walked, and I couldn't believe what had just happened. That night, as I took a shower, I stared at the red ribbons covering my whole right arm, and tried to wash the red away with the water, but nothing seemed to happen, they didn't seem to go away. But I did not care, as today had been different, I had been asked out by someone and something was truly happening. When we started hanging out, I can say I never felt so good in my whole life. My world seemed to be flowing, as we started to know each other I started realizing the things I did not know about myself, I started realizing I was something, I was not just a punchbag, and I realized I can wear a smile with pride, and not as a mask. So I went to work with a true smile on my face. And as the days went by, I even got happier, and happier. I couldn't believe I was finally meeting someone, but I really was. I felt a happines I had never ever felt in my life, and I started laughing at how stupid I sound. "''Where am I?" ''I thought as we kissed, cus I had forgotten about time, about where we were, even about who I was. I was flying. Category:Stories Category:Writing